


One Native Custom Too Far

by kangeiko



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-02
Updated: 2003-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some things they don't put on the recruitment literature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Native Custom Too Far

"This had better work, Daniel."

"I don't see why it shouldn't. We'd be following their law to the letter --"

"But not exactly the way they thought we would! I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"Hakeena thinks that it'll work. It's in keeping with their ritual requirements, but it doesn't break any of their laws. Besides, would you rather have the alternative?"

O'Neill had to admit that Daniel had a point. The alternative was... not that great. "It's stupid. We're not from their world, we don't fit their 'requirements'," his voice was heavy with scorn, "and we _still_ have to go through this. I'm seriously beginning to think that making contact was a bad idea."

"These people provide shelter for the Tok'ra, O'Neill," Teal'c's sombre tones drifted over Jack's shoulder.

O'Neill's look of distaste intensified. {{Great, Teal'c. Fine. Sit with us and watch. We'll get you some popcorn, and you can discover another quaint human custom - you get to watch cheap live porn, and your CO gets to be humiliated in front of his entire team. Sweet.}} "Your point?"

"They could prove valuable allies in our fight against the Goa'uld. You agreed with DanielJackson and CaptainCarter that direct contact would be the best course of action."

Was it just Jack's imagination, or was there a hint of a smirk on Teal'c face?

{{You knew about this!}} A part of him accused, irrational and uncaring in the privacy of his mind. Of course Teal'c hadn't known. If he had, he would have warned them. But even if his team _hadn't_ set up this humiliating situation, they seemed to be relishing the humour in it more than Jack appreciated. He just managed to bite back the obscenity that threatened to form in his mind. Now was not the time to lose his temper. His team needed him to be invulnerable to rain, sleet, snow and the gloom of humiliation.

He cast a glance at Daniel, often thought of as the most vulnerable member of the team by outsiders. He continued to surprise them all by all he had withstood. And Jack had been through worse that this, hadn't he? He could do this. {{I can do this,}} he reminded himself.

"Sir?" Carter, looking up at him with concern and just a trace of amusement. No doubt she thought that Daniel had the worse end of this deal. Jack had to admit that he was rather glad he was on _this_ side of the 'blessing' ritual, despite its humiliating parts. He'd tasted some pretty strange things in his life, but this would have taken the cake. {{Taken the biscuit,}} his brain supplied automatically. Great, now he was starting to sound like Daniel in his own head.

Jack groaned mentally as the reason that particular expression had popped into his mind abruptly cleared from the twenty or so years of combat that followed it. So much for the renowned British stiff upper lip. {{I've known sailors who'd be grossed out by that.}} And that RAF officer had just grimaced and _eaten_ the biscuit...

{{Urgh. Well, this is a bad time to reminisce.}} Especially since Sam was looking at him strangely. No doubt his face was saying more than he ever could. {{Urgh. Just – urgh. I wonder if Daniel has ever tried that? Oh, man, don't even think it.}}

"Yeah." His voice sounded strange to his own ears. He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Are we going to do this?" {{And are you gonna watch?}}

"Everything's ready, Hakeena says. You and Daniel can begin any time." She smiled slightly at this. "Um, Teal'c and I will turn our backs, of course..." She offered gallantly, taking in Jack's suddenly panicked look.

"Just close your eyes and think of... uh... Miss America," Daniel suggested helpfully, eliciting a glare from Jack.

"For crying out loud, Daniel, I don't need any help in this!" Jack grated, trying without any degree of success whatsoever to keep the pressure from his voice.

Daniel threw a glance back at him over one green-clad shoulder. "You should relax," he advised, completely ignoring Sam's smirk and Jack's thunderous look. "It helps."

There was the brief urge to bury his head in his hands and quickly beg for mercy from whichever deity he'd managed to piss off. Jack stifled the instinct with no small measure of self-control, and made himself face the ever-smiling Hakeena.

"All right then." He nodded to the alien leader resignedly. She smiled and clapped her hands.

*

fin


End file.
